He wouldn't be there
by Trinityangel
Summary: Duo leaves his girlfriend and somehow just knows her reaction. I guess O.o;; um a little depressing. I was in "one" of my moods again


Disclaimer...*sighs* yew just had to kill my dreams eh? I do not own Duo Maxwell or any other Gundam related things. Oh and the girl being refered to is not...I repeat...NOT Hilde. End of story, Hilde just kinda scares me...but then again so does Relena...and Dorothy*shudders*...now that I think about it...almost all the girls in G.W. scare me at some point in time *hides* anyway...O.o on wif da fic!!   
  


He wouldn't be there

The rain poured down on Duo as he walked through the wet streets. His hair was matted to his forehead and hung limply into his violet eyes. The material of his clothes were drenched and clinging to him like a second skin. He hadn't bothered with an umbrella. Cars sped past him as he walked slowly down the sidewalk towards the place where he would meet them. His shoes clicked softly against the ground and he lost track of his surroundings. His his lips were parted slightly and his breath made small white clouds of smoke as he drifted further and further from what he had called his home, and his heart. The city was lit up and the streetlights shined down illuminating his path. A drop of water fell onto his lip and then dropped in his mouth, it was salty and warm. He hadn't cried since the orphanage had been burnt down years ago. He never wanted to feel the same kind of pain again, like he had before, but here he was walking away from everything he had, and it was killing him. His braid felt like a ton on his head, and only added to the pain throbbing around his temples, but he couldn't turn back now. If he went back he'd never be able to leave. He didn't want to leave her in the first place, but sometimes you don't have a choice. He pulled his hat from his pocket and pulled it down over his wet hair, further hididng his eyes from the world. He leaned to one side and shifted his duffle bag on his shoulder. This was his destiny, his mind was saying, the Shinigami brought death where ever he went, and now he was being called on again.   
'Maybe you're not the god of death' his mind echoed after a moment. He shook away the thought, not needing anything else on his mind at that particular moment. The lids over his voilet eyes drooped down. Behind them he could just imagine her waking up, rolling over in the middle of the night for his warmth, but this time things would be different. He wouldn't be there. He could picture it vividly as if he was there. Her warm brown eyes would open and look to the place where he should be. A wave of pain slammed into his heart. She would get up and search her apartment, the place that he called home for two months..... He remembered when he would wake up in the middle of the night, due to the nightmares he never told her about, and watch the city go by through the big picture window in the living room. If he stayed away for more then an hour she would eventually find him. This time though, she wouldn't find him, he wouldn't be there. The tightness in his chest grew. She would search the apartment again, he knew it. She always thought she never looked hard enough. It would take her a while but soon she would give up. He could hear her voice now, as clear as if she was standing next to him.   
"Duo this isn't funny...." Her voice was so sad, almost as if she knew the truth but didn't want to accept it. The thought made him stop dead where he was standing. Her voice was the most amazing thing, not counting the fact that he was hearing her in the middle of the city. Her voice was smooth and always warm. She never really raised her voice, she never needed to, it was soft yet full of power. She was so amazingly calm. A complete opposite to himself, who was loud and wild. He had to smile when he thought about all the things they didn't have in common. Even though they were so different, the two complimented each other in a way that no one could understand. Duo started walking again. 'Would she cry? Would she yell? Would she do things uncharacteristic to her just because I left?' he thought to himself. Again a picture flashed in his head. She had stopped looking now, and was standing in the middle of the living room staring out of the window like he used to, totally blank as if she was trying to forget something. She turned around slowly, shifting her weight to stay balanced. The vision, was just so realistic, Duo couldn't help but think he was there with her. Her eyes were closed and her entire face was a mask of pain, exactly the opposite of the gentle warmth, and happiness that usually surrounded her. Tears streamed down her face, but she didn't make a sound. She was too strong, just like he was. She hid her pain inside until the build up got too great and then let it all rush out, just like he would. She cried out his name through the tears, but this time he wouldn't come to her. He wouldn't be there. She fell to her knees and begin to sob quietly. Her cries were heartbreaking. Duo felt the tears from his own eyes falling again. She wrapped her arms around herself wishing they were his, wishing that he would hold her. Her deepest darkest fear had just come true.He wouldn't calm her fears, he woudn't be there. Her heart would feel like it was being ripped in two, he knew, and she began to shake. Who would pick her up now? Duo couldn't, he wouldn't be there. Then her eyes opened and seemed to gaze straight through him. From this moment on he understood why they said the eyes were the window to the soul. Her eyes had lost all intensity, the spark and glow that he loved, faded to only a shimmer, a glimpse, a shadow, of what it used to be. That glow wouldn't return and that pain would never fade. Duo could almost feel the reality hit her. When she needed him, he wouldn't be there. He wouldn't hold her, he wouldn't tell her everything was okay, he wouldn't make the pain go away, he wouldn't make life better again. He wasn't there and he wouldn't be there. Duo kept walking in to the darkness towards his meeting point hoping and praying that unlike him, she wouldn't leave, she would be there when he returned.   


She pulled out a duffle bag and threw all the clothes she could grab into it. She had to get away she needed to be free of all this pain. If he wouldn't be there when the rain came pouring in, then neither would she.   



End file.
